


This is our fate - I'm yours

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, bartender carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: ‘Alcohol and one-night stands are messy; don’t sleep with your regulars.’This is a personal rule Carlos lives by to run a good bar.The first time Carlos Reyes sees TK in his bar, two things happen. One – he almost drops a brand new bottle of Jack as TK flashes him a smile across the bar. Two – he knows instantly as he stares at the ridiculously good-looking guy, he’s going to break his rule.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 336





	This is our fate - I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beka1820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820/gifts).



> For Beka,  
> Happy Birthday, Love! 
> 
> You are one of the sweetest people I know, I am so grateful to have you in my life and that I get to call you one of my best friends. I love you so much. 🤗💖  
> I hope you enjoy this rambling little story. A little porn, and a lot of mushy feelings just like you like.

Carlos Reyes looks around his bar, it’s a slow Wednesday night, just a few of his usual first responders coming in for a drink after whatever grueling shift they just came off. When he was twenty years old, still in college with no idea what he wanted to do with his life, he couldn’t imagine that seven years later, he would own the bar he’d only started working at to ensure he wouldn’t have to eat ramen every night. While being a bar owner hadn’t been on the vision board of his life, he can’t say he regrets it.

He was lucky that his old boss, a grumpy redneck with a love for whiskey had taken him under his wing, teaching him not just how to tend the bar, but also the business aspects of owning the place. It wasn’t long before Carlos was placing orders and keeping the books. It took him a while to realize that the old kook was grooming him to take over, putting the place in Carlos’ name when he was ready to retire.

He still remembers driving the man to the airport – Florida bound – his boss had given him two things. The keys to the bar, and one final piece of advice. _‘Alcohol and one-night stands are messy; don’t sleep with your regulars.’_

While it made him laugh, Carlos took the advice to heart. In the seven years that he has worked the bar, he’s never accepted anyone’s advances. He’s seen more than enough of his coworkers dealing with uncomfortable situations to know it’s not worth it. He’s never once been tempted to break his rule.

That all changes the first time he looks into the prettiest green eyes he’s ever seen.

_Tyler Kennedy Strand._

The first time Carlos Reyes sees TK in his bar, two things happen. One – he almost drops a brand new bottle of Jack as TK flashes him a smile across the bar. Two – he knows instantly as he stares at the ridiculously good-looking guy, he’s going to break his rule. He doesn’t even second guess it. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that he’s going to have the firefighter spread out on his bed, moaning his name. As he and TK eye-fuck each other, his body clenching with want and need when TK dares to wink at him, a playful smirk on his face as he wraps his mouth around the straw in his mineral water, Carlos knows it’s not a matter of if, but _when_.

“Heads up,” Iris Blake, his friend, and employee murmurs as she goes around him to grab a half-finished bottle of grey goose. “Your walking wet dream just came through the door for your standard weeknight flirting.”

Carlos can’t help the smile that comes over his face; it’s automatic whenever TK comes around. He turns around to greet him, his hello freezing when he sees the bruises on his face.

“What the hell happened?” he all but shouts, already making his way around the bar to get to him. Iris looks over at them, frowning first at his volume and then as she looks over at the firefighter. TK waves their concern away but doesn’t sidestep him when he reaches out and cups his face. He touches him softly, his fingers tracing lightly over a bump above his brow. “What happened, sweetheart?” he asks, the endearment slipping pass his lips without a second thought. The fact is that Carlos has thought of TK as his sweetheart the last four months that they’ve known each other.

“A house fire, got banged up a bit,” TK murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment when Carlos runs his hand down his cheek to his neck. “I’m fine; Michelle checked me out.”

“You should be resting in bed,” he scolds him gently after looking him over, there is a slight tiredness to his expression to go with the bruises.

“And miss the chance to see your face?” TK asks teasingly as he rests his hands on Carlos’ waist. The closeness makes Carlos’ heart skip. They have been blurring with the line between friends and _more_ for weeks now, and he thinks as TK looks up at him with soft green eyes that the line is about to disappear tonight. “I wanted to see you,” he continues, his hands squeeze his waist, it makes Carlos take a step closer until his front is brushing TK’s. “The whole time Michelle was yelling at me for being reckless; all I wanted was to come and see _you_.”

Carlos lets out a steadying breath, and licks his lips, closing his eyes when TK lets out a needy sound as he watches him. Opening them after a moment, he sees the desire in TK’s eyes along with something Carlos can only describe as affection.

“You should be in bed,” he tells him again.

TK rolls his eyes at him, letting out a huff. “I’m fine, Carlos, really I –“

“You should be in _my_ bed,” he cuts him off, anticipation coursing through him at the thought. “Upstairs – with _me_. What do you say?”

TK’s eyes go wide, he swallows hard and nods quickly. “ _Yes_ ,” he says breathlessly. “Yes, please.”

Carlos nods back at him, unable to say anything when he wants him so badly. He turns to call out to Iris only to find her at the edge of the bar, both hands under her chin as she watches them like they’re the best show in town. He rolls his eyes as he takes in her wide smile.

“Guess that rule of yours is going out the window tonight,” she quips, her light eyes dancing with delight when he rolls his eyes again. “About damn time.”

TK lets out a small huff of laughter before pressing himself against his side, he tucks his face into Carlos’ neck, his lips sliding across the underside of his jaw.

It makes him shiver.

“Can you handle closing by yourself?” he asks her, while Iris grins even harder as she nods.

“No problem, boss,” she answers cheekily. “You just take care of your man,” she winks before walking away from them, heading for one of their regulars asking for a refill.

“Yeah,” TK murmurs against his ear, running the tip of his nose over Carlos’ cheek. “Take care of your man, baby.”

Carlos turns his head; he cups the back of TK’s neck, making sure to catch his eyes. “Is that what you are?” he asks, his voice no more than a whisper, his heart thundering under his chest. “Are you my man?”

TK looks at him, any hint of teasing wiped from his expression. “I’ve been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you,” he answers, soft, sure, and adoring. No one has ever looked at Carlos like that, and he’s sure if he looked in the mirror right now, he would see the same expression on his own face. He is in love with TK Strand. “Now, take me upstairs, Carlos.”

Carlos doesn’t whimper, but it’s close, he slides his hand down TK’s arm, interlocking their fingers before navigating around tables and his regulars as he guides them to the side door that leads upstairs. TK keeps close; when they make it upstairs to his apartment, he slides in behind him, his chin on Carlos’ shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist, and fingers slip under his shirt running gently over the tender skin of Carlos’ stomach.

“Is this finally happening?” TK whispers against his neck.

Carlos turns around in his arms, never breaking TK’s hold on him; instead, he wraps his own arms around him, pulling him flush against him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, taking in the scrapes on TK’s face.

TK gives him a soft nod. “ _I am_ ,” he assures him, a slow, wicked smile working it’s way to his face. “But I bet you if you kiss me, it will make it all even better.”

Carlos laughs, feeling giddy as TK grins at him.

“Come here then,” he murmurs, leaning in to close the small distance between them. The moment their lips touch, it’s everything Carlos has been fantasizing about for the last few months and more. He moans into the kiss, and TK answers it with a sound of his own, his lips parting under his mouth in a kiss meant to consume him. His tongue slips inside his mouth, letting Carlos taste him, and he’s instantly hooked. He thinks he’s always known that once he’s tasted TK Strand’s mouth, no other would do.

“I’ve had dreams about this,” TK whispers in between wet lingering kisses. “About you, about _us_.”

TK grabs his face between his hands; the next kiss he gives him is achingly gentle. “We are going to be so good, baby,” he tells him as his hand slides down Carlos’ stomach cupping him through his pants.

Carlos groans softly at the promise and wandering hand. He reluctantly pulls away when TK starts to rub him through his jeans.

“I’ve been dreaming about this too,” he tells him when TK pouts at him. “And in my dreams, I don’t come in my pants like a teenager.”

“No?” TK questions, his eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth quirking upward. “What did you dream about?”

Carlos retakes his hand, leading him towards his bedroom. “Mostly? I dreamed about you saying my name as I fucked you into the mattress,” he answers, smirking when he hears TK take in a sharp breath.

He doesn’t get to say anything else when TK turns him around, pulling him into a hard, desperate kiss, his hands grabbing at the edge of his shirt. He pulls back enough to yank it over Carlos’ head before he dives back in, kissing his mouth before his lips move across his jaw and down his chest. Carlos lets out a groan deep in his throat when TK presses his tongue against his nipple, his body tightening in response. It snaps him into action; he’s thought about this moment too much not to live out every thought he’s had.

He helps TK out of his shirt before going for his pants; the next few minutes, they help each other get off every piece of clothing while keeping their mouths on one another.

Carlos pulls back to look at TK, raising an eyebrow when he sees a few more bruises on the left side of his ribs. “Just a little banged up, huh,” he says dryly as he touches the injuries gently.

TK gives him an unconcerned shrug; he’s too busy looking at Carlos’ naked body up and down. “You’re perfect, baby,” he says softly. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Carlos gives him an absent nod, he takes TK’s face between his hands, and presses his forehead against his, closing his eyes as TK circles his hands around him, his fingers glide over his spine. “I do know,” he answers. “It’s exactly how much I want you, TK,” he opens his eyes to look at him, his heart beating harder with every word. “Sometimes, it feels like I have wanted you forever. Even before I even knew you, I wanted you.”

TK looks at him with wide eyes, his face so close that Carlos can see every emotion in them. He lets out a shaky breath, his hold on Carlos tightening. “Me too,” he whispers as he visibly swallows.

Carlos closes his eyes again, smiling when TK brushes his mouth against his. It’s gentle for a moment before it turns hot and intense as they get lost in their feelings for each other. He walks TK towards his bed, never breaking the kiss as he lays him back, hovering over him. He runs his hands over TK’s shoulders and down his arms, taking hold of his hands. Linking their fingers, Carlos brings TK’s hands above his head, pressing them into the mattress.

“Keep them there for me, okay baby?” he whispers against TK’s lips, smiling softly when TK lets out a soft moan, bobbing his head rapidly as he agrees.

Carlos kisses his mouth one more time; he gives his bottom lip a soft tug before he starts to move his way down TK’s body. He kisses and licks every inch of TK he can, paying extra attention at the thankfully _few_ bruises he has.

“You have to promise me you’re going to be more careful,” he says against his ribs. “You said you were mine.”

TK nods quickly, his hips lifting off the bed when Carlos runs his tongue over his pubic bone. “I am,” he says breathlessly, spreading his thighs for him when Carlos gives one a soft squeeze.

Carlos settles on his stomach between his legs, spreading TK open even further. He looks up at TK’s body and the beautiful blush that has spread over it. His cock inches from his face is hard and perfect; it makes Carlos’ mouth water.

“Carlos – “ TK gets out. He looks up to find TK’s eyes on him, wild and a darker shade of green. “Please – put your mouth on me.”

Carlos lets out a low groan at the request right before doing as TK asks. He takes the head of his cock in his mouth, licking at the precum gathered at the slit. He moans again at the taste of him, his moan blending with TK’s.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” TK rambles as Carlos takes him in deeper.

He wastes no time, swallowing TK down until he nudges at his throat. He presses his tongue on the underside of TK’s cock and is rewarded with a desperate moan from him, his hips lifting again helplessly as he tries to sink deeper into Carlos’ mouth.

Carlos sucks at him, and he’s not sure who’s enjoying it more, him or TK, but he thinks it might be him. He finally has the chance to have TK the way he’s wanted him since the moment he first saw him.

“I’m going to come,” TK warns him, gasping when Carlos just hollows in his cheeks as he sucks him harder.

Carlos swallows around TK when he comes, licking at him until he’s soft. He takes his mouth off him when TK lets out a small whine. Sliding up his body, Carlos lands on his side next to TK, watching him as he catches his breath.

“What about you?” TK asks, turning his head to face him.

“It can wait,” he says easily even though he feels himself half-hard against his thigh.

“But – “ TK starts only to stop when Carlos leans in to kiss him.

“It can wait, baby,” he repeats against TK’s mouth. He moves on to his back, opening his arms for TK to settle against him. “Right now, I just want to hold you.”

TK lets out a sigh, a reluctant smile on his face as he curves into his side, resting his head on his chest. “This is because I’m banged up, isn’t it?” he questions. “You softie,” he pokes his stomach jokingly. “I thought you said you were going to fuck me into the mattress.”

Carlos grins at the words. “I thought you said you were mine?” he questions again, his stomach clenching when TK takes in a sharp breath.

It’s one thing to say that in the heat of the moment.

After a second, TK nods, he turns his head to press his lips against his skin. “I am, I’m yours.”

Carlos lets out the breath he’s holding; his heart thunders like it’s going to burst from all the love he’s feeling. He places his hand under TK’s chin, tilting it up until their eyes meet.

“I’m yours too,” he tells him. He sees the same love reflecting back in TK’s eyes. “And we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
